1. Field
The present invention relates to sealing a vacuum membrane to a tool surface, such as in the manufacturing of composite structures. More particularly, the present invention relates to unsealing and transferring a vacuum membrane from a tool surface without damaging the vacuum membrane.
2. Related Art
Vacuum compression is used in manufacturing processes to compress various types of material in preparation for hardening or curing. For example, to form a composite part of an aircraft, composite part laminate material may be laid onto a tool surface, such as a lay-up tool, and covered with a vacuum membrane. The vacuum membrane is sealed to the tool surface around the entire periphery of the vacuum membrane and air between the vacuum membrane and the tool surface is removed, thereby inducing a pressure differential on the laminate and compressing the vacuum membrane toward the surface. The compressed material is then cured to become a strong, light-weight part.
Some manufacturing processes require moving the compressed material from one tool surface to another tool surface prior to curing. In this situation, two vacuum membranes may be used, wherein one vacuum membrane is placed under the composite part laminate and another is laid over the composite part laminate. Both vacuum membranes are sealed to each other and to the tool surface around the entire periphery of the vacuum membranes. Once the air is removed from between the two vacuum membranes, the vacuum membranes are removed from a first tool surface and transferred to a second tool surface prior to cure. However, because the vacuum membrane is typically very thin, for example, only two to three thousandths of an inch thick, unsealing and removing the vacuum membrane from the tool surface may damage or wrinkle the vacuum membrane. Damaging either of the vacuum membranes can allow air to seep in between the vacuum membranes.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method of sealing a vacuum membrane to a tool surface that does not suffer from the problems and limitations of the prior art.